mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Ponzinibbio vs. Sean Strickland
The first round began and they touch gloves. Ponzinibbio cutting off the cage early, lands a big right, eats a big right uppercut. Strickland lands a jab. He lands an inside kick. Brazilian crowd chanting. Strickland lands a crisp jab. 4:00. Ponzinibbio rocks him briefly with a big left. Strickland gets a double against the cage. Crowd boos immediately. Lol.. Ponzinibbio stands to the clinch, crowd roars. They break. Ponzinibbio lands a left to the body. 3:00. Strickland lands a counter jab. Ponzinibbio cornering him. Ponzinibbio busted up around the right eye. Ponzinibbio lands a good leg kick. Strickland rocks him briefly, eats a counter right, Ponzinibbio stuffs a double, 2:00. Good scrap. Ponzinibbio lands a good leg kick. Strickland lands a one-two, ate a flush high kick and a right. Ponzinibbio flurrying here, lands a right and another, another and a left, crowd roars, they clinch. Ponzinibbio breaks with a left, a huge right and another. They touch gloves. 1:00 left. Ponzinibbio lands a jab. Ponzinibbio lands a right. 35. He's just throwing bombs. Ponzinibbio stalking, works a double. Lifts and gets it. Crowd roars. In guard. 10. Strickland's nose bleeding slightly. R1 ends, 10-9 Ponzinibbio, crowd roars. R2 began and they touch gloves, crowd chanting. Ponzinibbio lands a hard leg kick. Strickland moves forward behind his jab. Strickland lands a leg kick. Strickland lands a left eating a left himself. 4:00. Nice exchange, nothing lands flush. Ponzinibbio lands a leg kick. Strickland's lead leg is bruised badly. Ponzinibbio lands a right. Strickland lands a crisp double jab. Ponzinibbio lands a hard body kick and eats a left. 3:00. Ponzinibbio lands a left. Strickland checks a leg kick. Ponzinibbio lands a counter right and a left, Strickland got him down from the waist cinch, Ponzinibbio stands, crowd boos already. Shut the fuck up.. 2:00. Waist cinch, both men fighting hands, they broke. Crowd roars. Poniznibbio lands a jab. Pace slowing. Ponzinibbio lands a left and a counter right. Stalking. And a hard leg kick. 1:00. Ponzinibbio lands a left. 35. Feints. Lands a jab. 15. "Take him down!" Ponzinibbio lands a big right and another. Strickland lands a jab. R2 ends, 10-9 Ponzinibbio. R3 began. Strickland lands a right. Eats a right himself. He lands a jab. Another after the first in a sequence misses. Ponzinibbio lands a jab. Strickland drops Ponzinibbio off balance with something. Ponzinibbio stands defending a double. 4:00. Ponzinibbio lands a right elbow, works an underhook. Strickland completes the double. Ponzinibbio standing and did to the clinch. Defends a double, stuffs it and breaks. Strickland lands an inside kick. 3:00. Ponzinibbio lands a leg kick. Ponzinibbio lands a jab. Boos beginning. Strickland lands a jab, eats a counter right. Strickland lands a left, eats a huge flush high kick like a sandwich, lands a jab. 2:00. Strickland front kicks the body. Ponzinibbio winging bombs. Tries a double, lands a big right, Strickland knees the body, eats a short right. Strickland lands a jab. 1:00. 35. Ponzinibbio tries a double, stuffed. 15. Ponzinibbio landsa right and another. Lands a leg kick. Strickland pushes forward landing a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Strickland IMO, 29-28 Ponzinibbio even without my opinion but I guess he did. 30-27 UD, absolutely disgusting decision.